1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container and a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers (hereinafter also simply referred to as “printers”) that discharge ink onto a sheet of printing paper to form an image are known as one mode of liquid ejection apparatuses. Printers are usually provided with an ink tank that stores ink to be supplied to a printing head. The printing head is one aspect of a liquid ejection head, and the ink tank is one aspect of a liquid container. Ink tanks are usually provided with an air introduction part so that outside air is introduced into the ink tank along with the consumption of ink. Also, some ink tanks are provided with an ink injection part so that a user can add ink from the outside (e.g. CN-A-104015492).
An ink tank provided with such an air introduction part and an ink injection part is sometimes transported together with a printer, in the state of storing ink and remaining attached to the printer. When the printer is transported in such a manner, the ink tank is positioned in an orientation that is different from a normal orientation during the usage of the printer, for example, and in some cases, the ink inside the ink tank leaks from the air introduction part. Also, in other cases, the printer might be transported to a place in which the temperature and the altitude are significantly higher than those at which the printer is expected to be used, and the air in the ink tank expands and the ink inside the ink tank leaks by being pushed out to the air introduction part or the ink injection part due to the difference in the air pressure between the inside and the outside of the ink tank. In this way, techniques for preventing ink from leaking from an ink tank still have room for improvements.